Corpse Party-What if?
by Rika Fluffy Furude
Summary: I do not own Corpse party! This is just my thoughts it will be a full story...
1. Chapter 1

_**Corpse Party-What if…?**_

 _ **(Quick note! This is another corpse party fanfic! I do not own corpse party! This story is titled what if for a reason. You may ask yourselves, what would it have been like if Seiko, Mrs. Yui, Mayu or Sakutaro hadn't died? What if the group never went to Heavenly Host Elementary? What if Shinozaki (Ayumi) never found the Sachiko Ever After Charm? This fanfic is based on my thoughts, plus their all adults in this story! Enjoy!)**_

 _ **Ayumi still hated Yoshiki with all her heart. The nerve of that guy sometimes. She was now twenty-three years of age and Yoshiki Who now was twenty-two was still on her trail. He still tried to show off to her to try and catch her liking but he failed every time. His attempts always or usually ended in being hit in the head with a book or a slap across the face. Still he kept at her.**_

 _ **Seiko was still as childish as ever. She loved to talk with Naomi, even if Naomi was busy with work. Still, Seiko really loved to play silly with the now twenty-one year old Naomi. Seiko was twenty-one years of age now to, and she was loving it! Though, there were parts of their adult lives that made Seiko miss their teenage years. There was one memory of her adult life that made Seiko feel like she wanted to cry. It only happened a couple of weeks ago after all.**_

 _*Just stop Seiko! I've had enough of this childish behavior of yours! Were adults now, stop trying to nag at me like your three! I'm busy trying to put food on the table for Satoshi and me! Let me work! You'll never understand the adult world if you don't stop being so childish!* Seiko remembered Naomi saying._

" _Naomi…? Why did you yell at me?" Seiko asked herself as she buried her face into her pillow._

" _Seiko! Dinners ready!" Someone yelled from downstairs._

" _Coming Ayumi!" Seiko yelled back._

 _ **Yes Seiko lived with Ayumi. She was kinda like some kind of body guard for Ayumi. Every time Yoshiki would be a jerk Seiko was always there. Ayumi cooked special meals for Seiko because of what she did. The meals Ayumi made were delicious! Seiko could never seem to stop herself for going for seconds.**_

" _Have you been crying?" Ayumi asked._

" _Uh...y-yeah" Seiko sighed._ __

" _Seiko what's wrong? You've been acting funny for the past week" Ayumi asked with a concerned look._

" _Just remembering something that Naomi told me about a week ago" Seiko sighed again._

" _And it's still on your mind? Don't worry about it. I'm sure Mochida-San (Naomi) feels bad about what she said. She's going through a tough time you know? Work, putting food on the table and Mochida-Kun's been saying that she's been acting strange lately to" Ayumi smiled trying to lift up Seiko's spirits._

" _Strange?" Seiko asked._

" _Yeah she's apparently been throwing up of a morning and eating a bit more than usual" Ayumi mumbled while putting a fork of meat in her mouth._

" _She couldn't be, could she?" Seiko asked._

" _Look your smarter than you look Seiko. Mash two and two together and you'll get your answer" Ayumi smiled putting another fork of meat into her mouth._

" _She snapped at me because of hormone overload? Is she pregnant?" Seiko asked putting a spoonful of mashed potato in her mouth._

" _Bingo" Ayumi said simply._

 _ **Seiko was shocked out of her mind. Naomi was already pregnant at the age of twenty-one? Plus she was a nurse. Which meant she had some extra stress on her shoulders right now.**_ _ **Seiko felt bad for thinking that Naomi hated her now. Maybe she'd check on her tomorrow. Seiko finished her dinner quickly before she left for work.**_

" _See you in the morning Seiko!" Ayumi smiled as she waved Seiko off._

" _Bye!" Seiko smiled._

 _ **Meanwhile at Naomi's house…**_

 _ **Like usual Satoshi was sitting on the lounge looking at the TV screen. He was your typical man. But when he was asked to do something, he wouldn't complain, he'd just get up and do it. He decided to help Naomi out a bit more now that she was pregnant. Plus he'd been doing more house chores to help calm the stress levels on Naomi's systems. Being a nurse wasn't easy and she'd usually come home tired and go straight to bed without dinner, which wasn't good for the baby. Satoshi had to get her to eat something tonight. Suddenly Naomi walked through the front door holding her nurse uniform in one hand and paperwork in the other.**_

" _Afternoon Naomi…" Satoshi smiled as he grabbed the outfit and paperwork from Naomi's hands._

" _Afternoon Satoshi…" Naomi yawned._

" _I cooked your favorite for dinner tonight" Satoshi smiled._

" _Yum" Naomi smiled before she gave Satoshi a quick kiss._

" _Go have a warm bath before you eat anything ok?" Satoshi said._

" _Alright. I'll see you when I get out" Naomi smiled as she walked to the lounge room._

 _ **Naomi seemed to be in a better mood then the one that she usually came home in. She must have had a rest on the lounge in the Nurse's office at work or something.**_

 _*There's been a lot of injured people lately. Naomi is one of their best nurses. The need to give her a break every now and then* Satoshi thought._

 _ **Naomi had just jumped out of the shower and was in her pajamas for the night. She sat down at the table and waited for Satoshi to grab her dinner. Once she had her dinner in front of her they started to have a little conversation.**_

" _Heard anything from Shinohara lately?" Satoshi asked._

" _Not since I accidently snapped at her" Naomi said sadly._

" _She'd be at work now. Try and catch up with her tomorrow. It's a weekend after all" Satoshi said._

" _I'll call her tomorrow morning. After all, Seiko can make it a full twenty-four hours before eventually crushing" Naomi smiled._

" _Wow. That girl sure is strong" Satoshi said with a whistle._

" _She sure is" Naomi smiled taking a bite from her lamb chop._

 _ **Naomi cared dearly for all of her friends. Although since Satoshi and herself had gotten married, Ayumi had stopped talking. The only person Naomi could get details about Ayumi was from Seiko. Naomi kinda missed speaking with Ayumi in person. Ayumi would talk to Satoshi but leave Naomi out of the picture all together. Was Ayumi jealous?**_

 _ **Naomi was married to Satoshi for goodness sake! How dare Ayumi leave Naomi out of the picture! Naomi was Satoshi's wife! And Ayumi just leaves Naomi out of the picture? Naomi was thinking of going to Ayumi's house to give her a good speaking too.**_

" _Shinozaki still not talking to you?" Satoshi asked putting a spoonful of peas in his mouth._

" _She only keeps talking to you" Naomi sighed with a blunt expression._

" _Yeah. Hey, have you heard from Mayu and Morshige lately?" Satoshi asked._

" _No I haven't. I'm a bit worried about Mayu though. Last I saw her, she was up at the hospital. She looked pretty beaten up" Naomi sighed heavily._

 _ **Creator's note: Here take it. It's my thoughts. This will be a full story by the way *Yawns* your welcome. It's been on my mind. Even writing it down on my phone was exhausting. Peace out!-Corpse Party Girl**_


	2. Chapter 2-Stuff just got real! (Well?)

_**Corpse Party-Stuff just got real**_

" _Did she give you her number?" Satoshi asked._

" _She did actually" Naomi said as she perked up._

" _Beaten up, huh? You don't think that Morishige did it do you?" Satoshi thought out loud._

" _I don't know. But you know Mayu. She's so tiny and doesn't know much self-defense. It could be Morishige but we'll never know" Naomi sighed._

" _Call her now. Hopefully if Morshige is the cause he'll be asleep by now" Satoshi said with a pale look._

" _Alright I'll call her now. I just hope she's alright" Naomi said as she looked down sadly._

 _ **Naomi quickly wrote Mayu's number into her own phone and stood there quietly waiting for someone to answer. Suddenly a male voice appeared across the line, he was breathing heavily and you could hear a girl in the background screaming to be let go.**_

" _What's going on?!" Naomi snapped at the male._

" _Oh terribly sorry. Mayu's a bit tied up right now" The male breathed._

" _Don't you F*cking touch her!" Naomi snapped._

" _Naomi! You're making him mad!" The female voice cried from the background._

" _Mayu are you ok!?" Naomi asked frantically._

" _I'm hurt!" Mayu cried. "Shig let me go! I promise that I won't tell anyone!"_

" _Silence Mayu!" Morishige snapped._

 _ **Naomi stood there quietly as Morishige hung up Mayu's phone while Mayu was still crying in the background. Naomi ran her hands through her short, thick hair before running out to the lounge room to Satoshi. She could hardly breathe because of how much panic she was in.**_

" _Naomi, what's wrong?" Satoshi asked._

" _S-Satoshi! M-Mayu! Satoshi, Mayu! Danger! Morishige! Tied down! Injuries!" Naomi panicked._

" _Calm down. Now tell me what happened" Satoshi said slowly as he tried to calm Naomi down._

" _I called Mayu's mobile phone. Morishige answered saying that Mayu was tied up. I told him not to touch her. But Mayu said that my phone call was only making Morishige madder Mayu then told him to let her go and told me that she was hurt. Morishige silenced her then hung up" Naomi said quickly as tears ran down her face._

 _ **Meanwhile at Mayu's house…**_

 _ **Mayu was still tied down to the bed with ropes around her ankles, wrists and neck. She was struggling, but she knew that if she struggled to hard, one of the ropes would tighten and do some bad injures, they were already tight enough as it is. Morishige just smiled down at her tiny frame as she shivered and struggled. He was clearly enjoying watching her suffer.**_

" _Shig, what happened to you!?" Mayu cried._

" _I just love watching you suffer Mayu" Morishige smiled._

" _OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S THE POLICE!" A voice came from outside._

" _AGH! F*CK!" Morishige snapped._

" _Help me! He's got me tied down" Mayu yelled as loud as she could._

 _ **Suddenly a loud crash came from the front part of Mayu's house. They'd knocked down Mayu's brand new front door. Morishige had just jumped out the window and left Mayu tied to the bed. She thrashed, cried and screamed out to the police.**_

" _Help! Please I'm in the end room to the right!" Mayu cried._

 _ **The police had knocked down the locked bedroom door and quickly untied Mayu from the bed. She had deep markings on her neck, wrists and ankles from where the ropes had been. Her breathing was even shallow because of how tight the rope was that was around her neck. The police tried to convince her to go to the hospital but she refused. She asked them to take her to Naomi and Satoshi Mochida's house. They were confused at first but then realized the Mochida family she was talking about actually had a young woman who was a nurse at the local hospital. So they happily agreed to take her to the new Mochida house.**_

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _ **Naomi was still sitting quietly in her lounge room just waiting for something bad to happen. What if Mayu were killed? What if Morishige came after the others as well? Those were the questions she kept asking herself over and over. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door that made Naomi jump right off the lounge. The police? Were they here to confirm her greatest fears? She slowly walked over to the door and opened it to reveal one officer and an injured Mayu.**_

" _Mayu thank goodness you're ok" Naomi breathed a sigh of relief._

" _She's too scared to go to the hospital. She told us to bring her here" The officer said._

" _Well thank you for bringing her here" Naomi smiled._

" _See you next time Mrs. Mochida" The officer said before leaving the house._

 _ **Mayu looked tired as can be plus her injuries looked awful. Who wouldn't be tired after the ordeal that Mayu had been though? Naomi happily brought Mayu inside and sat her down on the lounge. Mayu was shaking uncontrollably and Naomi had to think of a way to get her to stop. She had to find some way to calm Mayu down. Naomi then quickly walked off and grabbed Mayu a blanket and some hot chocolate.**_

" _T-Thanks N-Naomi" Mayu smiled through her shivers._ __

" _No problem. Just try to calm down, ok? Satoshi's at work so you don't have to worry about him for now" Naomi sighed._

" _O-Okay" Mayu shivered again._

 _ **Naomi yawned and went to grab Mayu a pillow to rest her head on while she rested on the lounge. Mayu curled up immediately and fell asleep quickly. Naomi smiled before pulling the blanket up closer to Mayu's head and grabbing the mug from her hands. Naomi then walked to her own room and jumped into bed herself. Both women fell asleep quickly. Ayumi was and illustrator now. Maybe she could draw something to keep Mayu calm.**_

 _ **The next day….**_

 _ **Satoshi had gotten back earlier that morning and jumped straight into bed with Naomi about five minutes after he arrived home. Mayu was still fast asleep on the couch in Naomi's lounge room. Naomi rose from her bed with a yawn and a quick stretch. She then quietly left her room so that she wouldn't wake up Satoshi while leaving.**_

 _ **Naomi carefully walked out to the lounge room and noticed that Mayu was mumbling something in her sleep. She quietly walked over to Mayu's side ad listened closely to whatever Mayu was mumbling about.**_

" _No Shig please. Please Shig. Let me go. LET ME GO!" Mayu cried._

" _Mayu, wake up" Naomi said as she lightly shook Mayu out of her sleep._

" _Hmm?" Mayu asked as she sat up._

" _Are you ok?" Naomi asked._

" _Mmhm I am now" Mayu sighed._

" _These aren't gonna go away quickly are they?" Naomi said looking at the creases from where the ropes had been._

 _ **Mayu flinched slightly as Naomi gently touched the creases that were shaped as ropes. They really hurt and Mayu just wished for them to disappear from her neck all together.**_

 _ **Creators Note: So there you go guys this is chapter 2 of what if. Hope you enjoyed and like always like, fav, comment/review and send me a privet message if need be. Peace Out!-Corpse Party Girl**_


End file.
